


Remarkable Creatures

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Brothers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any fantasy fandom, author's choice, Strange Companions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarkable Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The dog is a magical, supernatural creature; she has to be! No way in Hell can she be a normal animal given that the mutt has fluffy white wings expanding from her back and can fly, and when she pants happily she sticks out three long forked tongues that hang down to the ground. 

She also has six pairs of big beautiful, sad puppy dog eyes that beg for petting. Her fur is cottony and hot pink like cotton candy, and when Dean mentions that she looks like she came from a world of sugary loll-pops and candy canes, yummy candy magical appeased at his feet. She also has 9 legs and two tails that wag excitedly. 

Any regular human would run upon seeing such a strange creature, but the young Winchesters are anything but ‘normal.’ Both boys are rational and calm in the face of the supernatural... that is after they were sure the freaky mutt meant them no harm. 

And she did not, she waddled up to them, after suddenly appearing out of thin air in a puff of pink smoke, and she rolled over onto her back, asking for a belly rub. Dean’s thinks it’s best she goes back to wherever it is she came from; she’s surely lost in this realm and is probably homesick for her own world. 

But Sammy cries and throws a tantrum about having to give up his new magical best friend. Go figure, the little boy loves dogs--even a magical one. 

The younger Winchester is fond of the little fluff-ball, and already it seems like she is attached to the little boy as well; she licks Sammy’s face excitedly, making him giggle, and when he reaches to scratch her belly, she happily rolls over and yelps with delight as he pets her. On his lap is where she loves to be, curled up warm and cozy and when Sammy cuddles her, she merrily accepts all the hugs he offers. Okay, so yeah, she could pass of a dog. Sort of, maybe? Yeah, no, not at all. But again, the Winchesters are far from normal. 

She even ecstatically chases after the tennis ball when Sammy throws it into the field; she runs it down and scoops it up with her tongues and fly’s back over to the little boy, her wings gracefully flapping in the breeze as she glides through the air. She drops the ball at his feet and dances around his legs, eager for him to throw it again. Sammy’s wittle heart is set on keeping her and he looks up at his big brother with pleading sad eyes. 

Dean can’t bring himself to take the fluff mutt away from his little brother so he tells Sam he can keep her. Sammy jumps up and down with excitement and hugs Dean tightly, his sweet angel face glowing as his adorable dint his chubby cheeks. “You’re the best big brother!! Thank you, Dean! Thank you, I love you!” 

Dean hugs Sammy and grins brightly, and he giggles when the fluffy pup nuzzles his side kindly as if she is trying to thank him for giving her a home. “What should we name her, Dean?” Sam suddenly asks when he realizes that she is now a part of the family and will need a name. 

Dean, while overjoyed at Sammy’s happiness, can’t bring himself to think of a name because another question is on his mind…what will his father and uncle say when he brings home his baby brother who has adopted a fluffy, fuzzy hot pink creature from another world? 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700591.html?thread=92456111#/t92456111)


End file.
